Comic Series
Comic Series During the airing years of the television show, a series of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends comics were produced and sold. The short Comics were part of a Comic named "Cartoon Network Block Party". It featured many different Cartoon Network cartoons in their own comic adventures. The first issue with a Fosters story was issue #25. There were twenty comics written and drawn in full color, the first issue being "Friend or Foe" and the final issue being "Where in the World is Mr. Herriman?" Plot Summary Block Party Issue #25 "Friend or Foe" Bloo believes that Zombies wants to eat his brain. A kid shows up who wants to adopt an imaginary friend, but Bloo believes that he is a zombie in disguise. Mac and Bloo arrange a tour for the boy, and he gets interested in Wilt, Coco and Eduardo, but Bloo tells him that they are no good. In the end, the Kid imagines his own friend, who is composed of the three, with the Head from Eduardo, the body from Wilt and the Feet of Coco. Block Party Issue #30 "Movie Fight" Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco gather for a move night. Everyone has their favorite movie in a box, and Frankie picks one by random to avoid conflict. Eduardo wins and Bloo is seemingly unhappy about it, because he wants something extreme and cool to watch. They drive to a video rental shop and Bloo tries to swap the discs, so he can see his action movie. Eduardo sees that and gets angry, throwing video cases after him. In the end, the movie case (with the wrong Cd's inside), is knocked out of Bloo's hand and lands inside the video return box. Block Party Issue #31 "My Friend Frankie" A boy shows up at Foster's, who imagined an imaginary Frankie and has to give her away, because his parents don't want her. The real Frankie has to show her around and gets really annoyed of her happy-go-lucky attitude. When Bloo tries to help Frankie to get the "fake" Frankie adopted, a bunch of boys show up who have been in love with Frankie in some of the TV episodes. When Frankie notices that the imaginary Frankie cleaned the whole foyer she's really happy about that, but then a little girl shows up and adopts her as her new big sister. Block Party Issue #32 "Piñata Panic" Madam Foster celebrates her birthday and they've got a Piñata. When Eduardo notices that they are going to thrash the cute horse Piñata, he steals it and runs away. Bloo is desperate in getting the Candy out of it, so he pursues Eduardo and tries to smash the Piñata, but does not succeed. Bloo eventually distracts Eduardo, he is finally able to destroy it, just to find out that there's just "old lady" candy like black licorice inside. Block Party Issue #34 "Fair Game" Everyone is heading to the state fair. Bloo only thinks about food, but already spent all his money. He asks Wilt to help him out, but he doesn't have any money either, but some game tickets. He offers Bloo to get him a frog plush from a hoop toss game. Much to his surprise he misses and is determined to get the price no matter what. Bloo then asks Eduardo and Coco, but they can't help him out either. Bloo eventually finds a pie eating contest and joins to get some free food. Cheese shows up and Bloo chases him, making a mess of the whole place and gets pie everywhere. A crowd of angry people chases Bloo and Cheese back to the bus and they leave. Block Party Issue #35 "Block Rockin' Feats" There is a "Wilson Way Block Party" from the residents of Wilson Way to celebrate their community. A TV broadcast is being send about it. Fosters usually gets the away for the "Best House on the Block", much to Old Man Rivers displeasure. This time he put up a huge Bouncy castle to win the price. Meanwhile, Bloo tries to get free food by posing as "official taster". He eventually goes to old man Rivers to taste his cupcakes and also goes into his bouncy castle. But the prior consumed food and the bouncing is not a good mixture and he throws up inside the bouncy castle. Block Party Issue #36 "Tat-Bloo" Mac and Bloo meet a biker who has a tattoo of his old imaginary friend. Bloo is obsessed with the idea of them being bikers and of course, they need a tattoo of each other because that's super cool. Bloo tries to make a Tattoo of himself to convince Mac that it's a great idea and that he is going to look good as tattoo on his arm, but fails to do so. He meets up with the biker again, who agrees to give him a tattoo, but Mac shows up and tells him that the biker was going to stab him with a needle, getting possibly poisonous ink under his skin. Mac then reveals that he framed a picture of himself and Bloo. The biker tells them that this is way cooler than a tattoo and Bloo agrees. Block Party Issue #37 "Ill Will" Mr. Herriman finds out that a terrible flu is around and is worried about the house residents. He is obsessed with the idea of getting the house germ-free and makes Frankie clean the house. He tries to establish a new rule, which is not well received. After a bad nightmare he decides to mix up different cleaning products to kill all germs in the room. The fumes of the mixed cleaning products make him delusional and hallucinating about the past. Madame Foster used to make messes everywhere and blamed Mr. Herriman for it, so he became obsessed with cleaning, so that he'll never get in trouble again. The flashback shows how he became unconscious by the fumes back then and realizes, that he is in the same situation again. When he tries to get out, Bloo sees him in his delusional state and thinks that he is sick and they send him to the hospital. Block Party Issue #38 "Endanger is my Business" Mac, Bloo, Wilt and Eduardo go to the zoo to see an exhibit of an endangered great panda. Bloo notices that the panda has everything, does nothing and gets lots of attention and wants that for himself. He finds an empty exhibit and labels himself as a great endangered species called "The blue bellied Bloo". Wilt and Eduardo help him to point all cameras into the exhibit, as well as to promote him. Bloo behaves like a superstar, sings over the videos and zoo speaker, while Wilt and Eduardo act like his managers, creating advertisements and merchandise. Bloo then realizes that he has no privacy at all, tries to find a private place, but ends up running into a rock, knocking him unconscious. The Zoo owner finds out, but is not mad at all, because this was great advertisement for the zoo itself. Block Party Issue #39 "Lucha va Bloo" Bloo gets obsessed with Wrestling, watching it on TV all day. When the others want him to switch the channel, he challenges them to a Wrestling match. Mac, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco and even Madame Foster are no match for him. But Cheese appears and finally wins against Bloo. Block Party Issue #40 "Game Master" Bloo becomes the game master and has to pick a game for everyone to play. They try out various games, but none of them are very good. Everyone is tired after a while, but Bloo still wants to find the ultimate game. He ends up doing a "hide-and-seek", sitting under the dining room table all night and surprises everyone on the next day, declaring himself the winner. Block Party Issue #41 "Penny Saved" Eduardo loses his beloved Lucky Penny and everyone joins him to search for it. They find various things that have gone missing in the past, but not the penny. They find out that Bloo was hiding a lot of things everywhere in the house. When he fails to tell them the location of the hidden penny everyone gets angry at Bloo, but it is revealed that Madame Foster framed the Penny and hung it over the fireplace. Block Party Issue #44 "Wash out" Bloo doesn't want to wash the dishes, so he offers things to his friends in exchange for doing his chores. He agrees to give Eduardo a BBQ chip and tries to find one. After some search he decides that a cracker will do, and that he needs to spice it up, but makes a mess of the kitchen in the process. To clean the kitchen, he then asks Wilt, and offers him a new shoelace. Bloo decides that an electric cable will do, but rips it out of the wall, trashing the whole house. He asks Mac to help him fix everything for a Super-Disc-Wind-Glider. To get that, he asks Coco to help him out. She agrees and lays 3 eggs with the things he promised to his friends inside in exchange for a favor. Everyone is happy about their new things and agree to clean up for him. Block Party Issue #45 "Color me Bloo" Mac, Wilt and Eduardo are painting a chair for Mr. Herriman, but they have to keep Bloo out of the room because they know that he will go crazy about the paint and would make a mess. But Bloo finds a way to sneak in and paints the whole room white. Mac enters the room and shocked to find out that the room is now all white and that you can, in fact see nothing but white. Eduardo enter the room, drops a yellow paint can and runs away. Bloo then paints everything yellow. When Wilt enters with a blue paint can the same thing happens. Mac and Wilt are then being punished by Mr. Herriman who couldn't see Bloo in the all blue room. Block Party Issue #47 "Coco Channel" A local cable producer holds auditions at Foster's to gather new ideas for a show. Wilt, Eduardo and Bloo are unable to impress him, but Coco succeeds. She airs various shows about cooking, crafting, clothing and becomes a TV star. Her friends want to congratulate her for becoming a great star, but she refuses to talk to them and behaves snobby. Bloo then convinces her that it's in fact, not cool to act like that to her friends and realizes that her behavior was wrong. Block Party Issue #50 "The elusive exclusive" Everyone has fun but Bloo, so he makes up his own club and everyone needs to do 3 trials to join him. But he has issues with finding ideas for them, so he just tells them to do the things he sees in the room. The first trial is to bounce on the couch, hop up on a chandelier and slide on a rug. Ed destroys the couch in the process and Mac, Wilt and Coco wilt make use of the springs. When Bloo should make the trial, all springs are broken and he can't do it. The next trial is to play table tennis with an ice cream cone on roller skates. When Bloo tries, he has to take a new cone with some already melt ice and fails. The third trial is a mix of both of those trials. Since Bloo told them (after his first fail) that they only need to succeed in 2 trials, they are all done and that only Bloo has to do the last, mostly impossible trial. Bloo fails to do so and everyone is seen enjoying the games they already played before, leaving Bloo unhappy again. Block Party Issue #53 "Two too many kooks in the kitchen" Frankie tells Bloo and Mac that she is doing something "special" in the kitchen, so they decide to guard the door. They meet Madame Foster and Eduardo. Everyone decides that they need to cheer up Frankie with a game of tag. Bloo decides that a normal game will not be enough, so they have to become a "super it", and tag her, so that she will be the "ultimate it". To be a "super it" everyone puts on costumes. Wilt and Coco join them and they start a "super train" and tag Frankie, who becomes really angry at first but then realizes she is the "Ultimate it" and has the power to tag them all. Block Party Issue #55 "Bloo who?" The 50th annual knock-knock joke competition is being held at Fosters. Bloo is determined to win it, but finds out that his notebook with all the jokes he wrote down has gone missing. Wilt, Coco and Eduardo found a half-eaten page and they follow a train to the room where the competition is held, only to find out that Cheese took it and ate some pages. Bloo starts with his jokes but can't finish them because he is missing his notes. Bloo then starts chasing Cheese, who says some lines from his notebook, completing his jokes and everyone enjoys their little play and Bloo ends up winning the competition. Block Party Issue #56 "Wilt Power" Wilt is tired to do everything for everyone, so he seeks advice from the others. Mr. Herriman tells him to say no to people, but Wilt fails to do so. He then asks Coco for advice and when asked by Frankie, he speaks Coco, apparently saying something really rude. Eduardo tells him to just cry when being asked. Bloo then offers him to help him out, and that he should just do what he does. Making a mess, so that nobody even tries to ask him. Wilt does all those things that Bloo asks him to, reversing the favors he did earlier that day. Everyone is mad at Bloo for messing things up again. Wilt then decides that he doesn't want to do things like the others do and that he has to accept the way he is, which means helping everyone no matter what task. Block Party Issue #59 "Where in the world is Mr. Herriman?" The friends notice that Mr. Herriman is missing at the dining table and Frankie tells them that they can "live it up for one day". Bloo declares it then as a "no rules day", misinterpreting Frankie, who just meant that they don't need to clear the table. They start with a game of "table hockey", followed by hallway sliding and mattress trampoline jumping. Herriman comes back to find the house in chaos. Trivia * The 8th issue, titled "Ill Will", featured Madame Foster as a little girl. * Nearly every comic in the series features Bloo and Mr. Herriman at some point. * In "Fair game" the food is called "pie", but it's pizza. * Wilt is out of caracter in most of the comics, saying "Sorry" too much or not at all. Category:Comics